The Hawaiian Princess
by Delicate Whispers
Summary: When the Hawaiian Sea decides they need to be an independant country a new princess is born! But Gaito sends his soldiers to attack a week after they become a country! What will Kami do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! Btw 'Hai' is my version of 'hi' Anyways, I'm writing my first Mermaid Melody fan fic! It's about the mermaid princess of the Hawaiian sea. The Hawaiian sea was just created because the people there felt they needed to be an independent country. Her name is Kami. (You may know that name from my fan fic "Kidnapped by Diamond") She is the teal and pink princess. Hope you like my fan fic! **

**Chapter 1**

**Kami' POV**

"Run, Kami! Get away from here!" My mother yelled at me.

"No! I can't leave you and my people!" I cried.

Gaito and his soldier were attacking my home. The Hawaiian Sea. We are an independent country as of two weeks ago. As soon as Gaito found out he sent his soldiers. We have been fighting for five days. My mother is trying to send me to the pink pearl princess for safety. I don't want to go. This is my story.

"You have to go, Princess!" My sister yelled. "We'll be fine!"

"Now go!" My father said.

My dolphin, Ash, picked me up and we swam to Japan.

**Luchia's POV**

"BEEEEEEEEP!"

_Wha…?_ I looked up at my alarm clock. _9:00 am._ I hopped out of bed to go see Kaito on the beach.

"Hey, Luchia!" Kaito yelled at me when he saw me coming. He was with a really pretty girl.

"Hi" I said. "Who is this?"

"Her name is Kami. She's from Hawaii. She asked me if I knew you." Kaito responded.

_Could this be the new princess of the Hawaiian Sea that Nikora told me about? _

"Hey, Kami can I talk to you privately for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied smiling.

I lead her over to the rock farther away.

"Are you the princess from Hawaii?" I asked.

"Yes. You're Luchia. Right?" Kami said.

"Yup. That's me!" I said happily.

"Is Kaito your boyfriend?" she asked.

"N-No!" I responded. _Maybe I should've said yes…_

"Oh. Ok." She said unevenly.

**Kami's POV**

_This is great! He's single! He's so cute! _I ran over to Kaito with Luchia following.

"So do you want to surf with me?" I asked.

"You surf?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I do! I'm from Hawaii." I said. "But I left my board at home…"

"We can share for today, and then I'll get you a new one." He said.

"R-Really?" I said.

_OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! _

Luchia looked shocked and angry. _Oops. I think she likes him… oh well._

"Let's go!" he said.

I followed him and we surfed for half an hour. When we got back Luchia was beet red.

"We have to go now." She said.

"Ok, see you tomorrow here same time, Luchia? Kami I'd like to see you here too." Kaito said.

Five minutes after we left the beach Luchia stopped and turned to me.

"Why did you do that?" She screamed at me.

I was shocked.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Surf with him!" She looked _really_ mad.

"Y-You said you weren't dating…" I exclaimed.

"I like him!" she said.

"I-I'm sorry Luchia." I said and I was kind of sorry. But I enjoyed that thirty minutes.

"Kami!" Nikora said.

We were in front of the hotel now.

"Nikora?" I asked. I haven't seen Nikora for years.

"So you're the new Hawaiian princess? That's great! Come on in." She said with bursts of happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! Chapter 2! Kami likes Kaito and Kaito likes Luchia but thinks Kami is cute and Luchia likes Kaito too but is mad at Kami and kind of mad at Kaito! AHHH! Drama! Fun stuff.**

**Kaito's POV**

_That girl, Kami. She's something else. I think I'm going to put a white rose on a purple background for her board._ I got up from my bed and went to the kitchen. I picked up the phone and dialed the number for the surfboard shop.

"Hi, I'd like to place an order for a board. I want a dark purple board with a white rose on it." I said.

"Hi, Kaito. I'll get on that order right away. Is it for Luchia?" My friend at the shop asked.

"Nope. It's for this new girl. Her name is Kami. She surfs and is from Hawaii. She's staying at Luchia's hotel." I replied

"Ok, dude. Your order will be complete in two days. See you then." He said and then hung up the phone.

**Kami's POV**

The day went by so fast. It was already 10:00 pm. Time to sleep. I got into my bed and went to sleep.

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!"

I hit the alarm and jumped out of bed. It was 8:30. My senses said that Kaito was already at the beach. I got dressed and ran to the beach.

"Kaito!" I yelled when I saw him.

"Hey!" he yelled back and waved.

_Oh! He waved at me! _I smiled. I put on my anklet that lets me stay human when I touch the water.

"Ready to surf the waves?" he asked.

"Yup!" I replied.

"Your board will be ready tomorrow then we'll surf after school. Ok?" Kaito said.

"Ok!" I said happily.

We surfed until 9:00am and then I got off the surf board before Luchia came. I was watching Kaito surf when Luchia got there.

"Kami? How long have you been here?" She asked me.

"I just got here, five minutes ago." I lied.

"Oh. Ok then." She replied. She sat down next to me and we watched Kaito surf for another five minutes then Luchia asked me why I was wet.

"I fell in the water…" I lied again.

"Without turning into a mermaid?" she was suspicious.

"I have this anklet." I pointed to my ring.

"Where did you get that?" Luchia asked me.

"I got it for my birthday." I said.

"Oh."

We sat for another ten minutes then Luchia said she had to go meet Rina at the mall. I told her that I was going to sit on the beach for a while longer. Luchia left and I waved at Kaito. He waved back and then fell off his board.

"Kaito!" I yelled.

I jumped into the water and swam towards him. I found him sinking. I grabbed him and put him on his board.

"Kaito! Wake up! Kaito!!" I yelled.

Storm clouds started to gather. Thunder clapped and I screamed. Kaito woke up just then.

"W-What happened?" he asked me.

"You fell off your board and I swam to save you." I said.

"T-thanks." He replied.

Then we started paddling towards the shore. It was pouring when we got on the shore. Thunder clapped once more and again I screamed.

"You're just like Luchia!" He laughed.

We went to the hotel and Nikora gave us hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Nikora." I said.

"No problem." She smiled.

Luchia got home and she and Rina were almost glowing.

"Luchia you might wanna go get dry quickly. You too, Rina." Nikora said.

They nodded and rushed upstairs.

**That's the end of chapter two. Oh ya and I forgot about the disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY! I wish I did. But I DON'T. Hope you liked chapter 2. I'm so bored. Maybe I'll write chapter 3 tonight… MAYBE. It's ten already so…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai! I am not tired so now I'm writing chapter 3 at 12:00 am! Here we go.**

**Luchia's POV**

I was sitting on the beach watching Kaito surfing. A huge black wave swept him up and I couldn't go save him. My feet were in cement.

"Kaito!" I screamed.

A flash of teal entered the wave. _Kami?_ I watched as Kami tried to save Kaito. She got sucked into the wave as well.

"Kaito! Kami!" I screamed.

I woke up and I had tears in my eyes. _I was just a dream._ I sighed. It was 7:00 am in the morning and Hippo entered the room.

"Luchia! Wake u..." He started. "Oh. You're awake already. Ok. Get ready for school."

"Ok." I said. Then I got up got dressed and walked towards the school.

"Hey, Luchia." Kaito said as he walked up beside her.

"Oh. Hi, Kaito." I replied.

"Why so glum?" he asked.

"I had a nightmare last night…" I said.

"Oh. Ok" he said.

They walked to their classroom and Kami waved them over.

"Hey, guys!" she said.

"Hi, Kami. I didn't know you went to this school." Kaito said.

"Yeah. It's my first day." Kami replied.

"Let's hope it's a good one." I said.

**Later**

"School is so boring!" Kami complained.

"Tell me about it." Luchia complained right along with her.

"It's almost like they're sisters." Kaito muttered under his breath.

They walked towards Kaito's house.

"Oh, hey Kami, Your surfboard came today!" Kaito said.

"Awesome! We should go surf down at the beach in an hour or so. Luchia can go on your board." Kami said excitedly.

"Yeah we should." Kaito said. Then he ran into the house and got Kami's board.

"Uh, Kami. I don't have an anklet like you do…" I whispered.

"You can borrow Nikora's." Kami said.

"Nikora has one?" I asked.

"Yup." Kami replied.

Kaito came out with a beautiful board.

"Wow! That's so pretty! Roses are my favourite! Thanks." Kami exclaimed.

"See you in an hour at the beach!" Kaito said and then vanished into his house.

"Let's go!" I said and dashed down to the hotel.

**At the hotel**

"Nikora!" Kami yelled.

"Yes?" Nikora asked.

"Can I borrow your water anklet?" Kami asked.

"Sure, did you lose yours?" She asked.

"No, Luchia needs to use it." Kami explained.

"Ok, here" Nikora handed Luchia the anklet and she put it on her ankle.

"Let's go."

**Kami's POV**

_This is such a pretty board._ I thought as I looked at it. Luchia and I were walking down to the beach.

"Why, hello there!" A voice called from above.

"It's the Hawaiian Sea princess!" Another voice said.

I looked up. I saw SheShe and MiMi standing above us.

"SheShe, MiMi." I muttered under my breath.

"_Voice in the dark!"_ They sang.

I covered my ears.

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Luchia yelled as she transformed.

"Teal Pearl Voice!" I screamed.

We were on the ground covering our ears.

"Do you want an encore?" they asked.

"No! How about we sing for you?" I asked.

They sang their song and the Dark Beauty Sisters vanished.

"That'll teach you to mess with us!" Luchia yelled.

They went back to human form and rushed to the beach.

"Sorry we're late!" I said to Kaito.

"That's alright. Let's surf." Kaito said.

They surfed for another hour or so then Kaito had to go home.

"That was fun! We should do that again sometime." Luchia said.

Then Luchia and I ran home because it began to rain. _Wait a second... How did SheShe and MiMi know I was the Hawaiian Sea princess? And now they know that Luchia is the Pink Pearl Princess! This is bad._

"How was surfing?" Nikora asked as we came through the door.

"We got attacked by the Black Beauty Sisters… somehow they knew I was the Teal Pearl Princess. And now they know that Luchia is the Pink Pearl Princess. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"This is bad. Really bad." Hippo said as he walked into the room.

"What is?" Hanon asked.

"The enemy knows that Luchia is the Pink Pearl Princess and that Kami is the Teal Pearl Princess." Hippo said.

I ran up to my room. I packed some clothes into my waterproof bag and ran back downstairs.

"I need to visit my family!" I yelled and ran out of my house.

"Kami! Wait!" everyone yelled at the same time.

**Kaito's POV**

I was walking down to the beach because I forgot my board wax when I saw Kami jump into the ocean. I ran to the beach and jumped into the water. I didn't see Kami anywhere. _Where did she go? Maybe she just went for a swim._ I went to get my wax and went to Luchia's hotel.

"I just saw Kami jump into the ocean." I said as Luchia opened the door.

"Oh no! I didn't think she was serious!" Luchia yelled then ran out the door.

_I don't get girls…_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hai! I can't stop writing… I have so many good ideas so here comes chapter 4 at 1:16 am. Enjoy!**

**Kami's POV**

I swam as fast as I could but then I stopped. I looked back because I heard a splash behind me. _Was that Kaito?_ I couldn't stop now. _ASH!_ As soon as I called his name in my head he appeared.

"Take me to the Hawaiian Sea Palace. Quickly." I said to him.

He squeaked and then he swam towards the Hawaiian Palace.

It took 1 day but we finally arrived at the palace. I had been gone for a month and my palace looks the same as I left it.

"Mom?" I called out.

"Kami?" I heard my sister's voice.

"Kara!" I screamed her name.

I swam towards my sister and she hugged me.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's inside the palace." She said then led me inside the palace.

After I was inside the palace the gate closed behind me. SheShe and MiMi appeared before me.

"Time to see Gaito, Mermaid Princess" SheShe said.

I screamed and tried to swim away but I was in a bubble cage.

The Black Beauty Sisters took me too Gaito's castle and they waited for about ten minutes and then Gaito appeared.

"Good work Black Beauty Sisters!" He said happily.

Then he locked me in one of those weird tube cage things. But just before he put me in I put out a distress signal to Luchia, Rina, and Hanon. _I hope they get that signal!_

**Luchia's POV**

_Why is my pendant glowing?_ I asked myself. I opened the locket and heard Kami's voice:

"Luchia, Rina, Hanon! Gaito has captured me! Please help me! I sent a signal to Hippo's pearl radar. Come quick he is about to take my neckla…"

The voice cut off. I ran downstairs and replayed the transmission to Hippo and Nikora.

"I have the signal." Hippo said.

Just then Rina and Hanon burst into the room.

"Let's go." I said.

They nodded.

**Kami's POV**

_I'm so weak. I've been in here for 2 days without my pearl. I hope Luchia and the others get here soon. Please come!_

I looked around and saw Gaito sitting in his chair looking bored. SheShe and MiMi entered the room.

"Have you found the other mermaid princesses?" Gaito asked.

"Not yet. We are working on it." MiMi answered.

"Well get on with it. I'm bored and I need to take over the ocean." He said.

"Yes, Gaito-sama." SheShe said as she bowed.

_Come on Luchia! Get here fast I'm going to die in this tube!_

Just then, as if on cue, Luchia and the others ran into the room.

"That was fast." Gaito said.

"Let Kami go!" Rina yelled.

"You know, I think I'll keep her here for a while." Gaito replied simply.

"No is NOT an answer." Hanon yelled.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Gaito said.

"You should be!" Luchia exclaimed.

_Ok, enough talking already start singing._

"Pichi, pichi, live start!" Rina yelled.

Soon after they started singing my cage burst open. I ran towards Gaito, who was on the ground, and stole my pendant back.

"Teal Pearl Voice!" I yelled and then transformed.

After I transformed I joined the others. Gaito ran away to his room and then we swam back towards home.

**Kaito's POV**

I just stood there and watched Luchia run towards the beach. _…What just happened?_ I shrugged then walked home.

**The next morning**

School. Why does it have to be so boring? _I usually see Luchia right around this point…_ then I walked right into Kami.

"Oh! Sorry Kaito I wasn't watching where I was going!" She cried.

"That's ok. Where's Luchia?" I asked her.

"She has a cold. So does Rina and Hanon. Strange huh?" she replied.

"Yup." I said then we walked to school.

School dragged by very slowly. Especially without Luchia. I sighed. The bell rang for the end of the day and I started walking home. I saw Kami ahead and called out her name. She turned and waved at me.

"Why don't you come with me to go visit Luchia?" She suggested.

"Great idea!" I said as I followed her.

**Luchia's POV**

_School should be done by now. Kami is probably with Kaito. _I sighed and rolled over to the window. _Oh, Kaito is coming to visit me!_ I saw Kaito and Kami coming towards the hotel. I got dressed and raced downstairs.

"Hey, Luchia!" Kaito said as he saw me coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Kaito!" I replied.

Kami coughed and was looking pale. Then she collapsed to the floor.

"Kami!" Kaito and I both yelled at the same time. We rushed over to her.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She collapsed of exhaustion. She must have had the cold but she came to school anyway." Kaito replied.

"Oh, poor Kami." I exclaimed.

_I guess she really likes Kaito if she's willing to get really sick just to see him…._ I sighed of relief as she opened her eyes.

"…Kara?" she asked.

"No, it's Luchia. Who's Kara?" I said.

"Oh, no. You're staying here." Kaito said as he picked her up and put her on the couch. _Kara? I guess Kami must've seen her sister when she swam home. It must've been an illusion. _I looked at Kami. She looked really sick.

"What happened?!?" Nikora asked.

"She was sick this morning with a cold but you went to school anyways and she just passed out." Kaito explained.

"I don't think she should stay here. It might be contagious." Nikora said.

"She can stay at Kaito's house and I can visit often to check up on them, if that's ok with Kaito." I said._ I'll probably regret that._

"Sure, it's fine with me." Kaito said.

I left with Nikora, Kaito and Kami in the back of Nikora's car and we went to Kaito's house. Kaito and Nikora carried her in and I opened the doors. They placed her in the spare room and put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Bye, Kaito! Thanks for keeping her here. It means a lot to me." Nikora said.

"Bye." He said when he shut the door.

**Kami's POV**

I woke up and I had no idea where I was. _Oh, my head is _killing_ me!_ I looked around. The room had white walls and hardwood floors. Looked like a spare room.

"Hello?" I called.

The door opened and Kaito came in with a tray of food. I was confused.

"Why am I here? What happened?" I asked.

"You collapsed to the ground at the hotel and Nikora said that you shouldn't stay at the hotel because of the guests, so Luchia suggested that you could stay here." He explained. He put the food on my lap and I started to eat the hash browns.

I swallowed.

"_Luchia_ suggested I stayed here?" I asked.

"Yeah."

_Wow. Luchia must be sick or something._

I ate the rest of my food and then got up and put the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yo, what are you doing out of bed?" Kaito asked.

"I feel alri…" I started but didn't finish because Kaito shooed me towards the spare room.

"Get going, Kami" he said as he gently pushed me into the spare room. Then the doorbell rang. He left to go get it. It was Luchia.

"Hey Kami, are you feeling better?" Luchia asked me.

"I feel fine, but _someone_ keeps telling me to go back to bed." I said as I looked over to Kaito.

"Nikora's orders." He shrugged.

I got up and went to the living to watch TV. Kaito tried to say something but Luchia covered his mouth.

"Let the poor girl watch TV, she's probably bored to death." Luchia said.

"_Thank you, _Luchia." I said.

I sat down and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"The waves around Hawaii are ferociously high and constant. The water is very dark even around the coastline. A hurricane is 1 day away. That's all I know so far." The news lady reported.

I gasped and looked at Luchia. She caught my glance and mouthed 'no'. I just sat there watching the TV.

"My sister…in danger… I have to help…her…" I said before passing out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kami's POV**

"Kami…" a voice called.

"Kara?" I asked into the dark waters ahead of me.

"Kami! Save me!" Kara's voice lingered in the waters.

"Kara, where are you?" I asked her.

"The dark one…please…Save me!" Kara's voice was getting farther and farther away.

"Kara, wait for me!" I screamed and swam towards her voice.

I awoke very cold and frightened. _I just have to save her!_ I got up from the couch and looked around. It was light out.

"Hello?" I called into the house.

No one replied. I looked around the house and found a note.

_Kami,_

_Luchia and I went to the store to get something for lunch. Hope you like sushi._

_-Kaito_

I sat back down on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels and got bored so I got up and checked my temperature. _My temperature is normal, I should go home…_ I looked around and saw the notepad so I then started to ponder through the drawers for a pen. _ Ah ha! Found one!_ I started writing a note to Luchia and Kaito:

_Dear Kaito or Luchia…_

_I checked my temperature and it is normal and I'm feeling great. I packed up my stuff and I am now going home to the hotel. Thanks for having me. I hope I wasn't too much trouble. Bye._

_-Kami_

I got all my stuff and started toward the hotel. _BOOM!_ The thunder crashed and it started to pour halfway through the trip home. Then I realized I had forgotten my anklet. I was already starting to change into a mermaid. _WOAH! Not good! I had better find shelter, and FAST._ I screamed and ran under a huge tree. It was dry underneath and I sat down, drying myself with one of my shirts in my bag. It was still a 20 minute walk home. _How am I supposed to go home??_

**Luchia's POV**

"Kami, we're home!" I shouted into the huge house.

"Luchia, there's a note." Kaito said as he read it.

"She went home." Luchia whispered.

"Hey, she forgot her anklet." Kaito said.

_BOOOM!!!_ The thunder crashed outside. _Oh my god. She's going to transform in that rain! I have to find her!_

"Sorry, Kaito. I have to leave. _Now!_" I yelled and ran out the door, luckily I still had Nikora's anklet with me.

"Ok, then." Kaito said.

I rushed out into the rain.

"Kami, where are you?" I screamed out into the rain.

Then I saw a faint teal glow in the distance. I ran towards the glow. The glow was getting brighter and brighter. Finally I saw Kami sitting under a tree, trying to say dry. I ran towards her and opened my umbrella for her to use. She got up and I helped her over to the hotel.

"What happened?" Nikora asked with a surprised look on her face.

"I-I forgot m-my anklet at Kaito's when I l-left his house." Kami stuttered.

I sneezed. _I guess I'm not fully recovered from my cold_. I started going up the stairs to my room.

**Kami's POV, 1 day later**

_Saturday. I love Saturdays. I think I'll go to the beach today. Maybe I'll do some surfing._ I brushed my dirty-blonde hair and walked downstairs.

"Good morning everyone! How is everybody?" I practically sang when I entered the kitchen.

Everyone looked up and smiled.

"I'm fine." Nikora said.

"I'm _fantastic!"_ Hanon said with a huge smile.

"Sick." Luchia said while coughing.

"Oh, Luchia. Thank you for coming after me yesterday. You're the best!" I said to her.

"Hey, Kami. Do you want to come with me and Rina to the beach?" Hanon asked.

"Sure!" I said happily. _I was going anyways._

"Let's go." Rina said.

We walked to the beach and found a spot on the sand. I laid out the towels and set up the umbrella. Rina walked over to Maki's restaurant to get some sodas and other junk food. I sat down and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Hanon asked.

"I'm bored... Can I go surf?" I asked Hanon.

"Sure. I don't mind. I'll call you when Rina comes back." She replied.

"Thanks." I said and ran to grab my surfboard.

_These waves are perfect! Well, almost perfect. Not as good as Hawaii's waves. I am so homesick. I wish Kara were here._ I thought as I surfed. I looked down and checked if I was wearing my anklet. Yup_. That's good. I don't want to turn into a mermaid…that would be bad._

I surfed for twenty minutes then Hanon called me.

"Kami, food's here!" she yelled.

I surfed towards the shore and ran towards Hanon and Rina.

"Oh, wow. I love nachos!" Hanon said as she ate half a thing of nachos.

I ate some popcorn and drank soda.

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Rina and Hanon turned at the same time. I just sat there.

Kaito was running towards them. _I should stay away for a while… Luchia really likes him so…_

"Hi." Rina said.

"I'm going surfing now; you want to come, Kami?" Kaito asked.

"I just finished surfing and I don't want to surf on a full stomach, sorry." I replied.

He looked kind of shocked and so did Hanon and Rina. I just sipped my soda.

"Ok, then." Kaito shrugged then ran into the ocean.

I sighed.

"I thought you liked him…" Rina said.

"Luchia and Kaito are a better match, besides, Luchia was here first." I said with hurt in my voice.

Now they were more shocked than before. I shrugged and continued to sip my soda. I started to watch the surfers. Mostly Kaito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaito's POV**

_That was weird… She always surfs with me. I wonder what's wrong…_ I thought as I surfed the waves. I looked back at Kami on the beach. She looked sad and sort of depressed. _I wish I could read minds._ I thought.

**Kami's POV**

RING RINGGG

I looked down at my shell-phone. _My mother's calling me? How and why?_ I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kami, you can come home now!" a voice exploded into the phone.

"Kara? What are you talking about?" I asked

"Gaito and his warriors retreated and Mom wants you to come home now." Kara explained.

"Can I talk to Mom or Dad?" I asked her.

"Sure, one sec." she said.

"Kami! I miss you so much, and now you can come home!" My mother's voice said.

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yes. I am sending Ash to come get you in 24 hours. Be ready." My dad's voice said this time.

"We have to go now, see you later!" Kara said. The phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Rina asked.

"My family, Gaito has left our kingdom alone and I am going home for my birthday." I replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go pack."

I ran off towards the hotel.

**5 minutes later.**

I was all packed and ready to go, so I put my stuff downstairs and went to the beach. Nobody was there but I still stayed and watched the sunset.

"Hey, what are you doing all alone?" A voice said from behind me.

I looked around and saw Kaito. He sat down beside me. _Why does he keep trying to hang out with me? Doesn't he know he's hurting Luchia? I can't take this! I have to leave now!_ I looked at Kaito and then stood up.

"I can't do this anymore!" I said and ran into the ocean, forgetting I didn't have my anklet. That was a bad choice. I instantly turned into a mermaid and swam down into the ocean.

**Kaito's POV**

I was shocked. _Kami's a mermaid? Woah, I did NOT see that coming…_

"Kami, wait!" I yelled and dived into the ocean.

I looked around and saw a flash of teal in the distance. I swam towards it but it was too fast. Then I swam up to get some air.

_Why did she leave? Maybe Luchia knows something._

I got out of the water and ran to Luchia's hotel.

"Luchia, where are you?" I asked into the big hallway of the hotel.

"Kaito?" Luchia's voice came from upstairs. I followed her voice and found her in her room reading.

"What's wrong?" She asked me.

"I just saw Kami turn into a mermaid…" Kaito explained.

"…" Luchia just sat there.

"Did you know she was a mermaid?"

**Luchia's POV**

_What am I supposed to say? "Of course I knew she was a mermaid…I am one too!" _I wanted to scream at him.

Instead I said:

"…" I said nothing, nothing at all.

"Well?" He asked.

"Who left the door open?" Hippo said as he came into my room. It was so awkward. SO awkward that I screamed at Hippo and he almost became penguin mush.

"Did your penguin just talk?" Kaito asked me.

"You know what… I think you were out in the sun too much today… Mermaids and talking penguins! Ha! You're hilarious!" I said as I pushed out of the room.

"Wow. Smooth." Hippo said and walked out of the room.

"I panicked!" I yelled at him.

**Kami's POV**

_Oh my god! I just revealed myself! … No bubbles? Ok, WHAT is going on?_

I looked around. No bubbles anywhere… Just then a _massive _whirlpool appeared right in front of me. I tried to swim away but I got sucked in within seconds.

"Someone, please help me!" I screamed helplessly.

As I whirled around in the underwater tornado and I seemed to be dropping. Ten seconds later I was in a cavern, and I was so dizzy!

"Hello? Anyone?" I asked into the darkness.

I laid on the floor for a couple of minutes crying and yelling into the cave. I was in my mermaid form for a while so I decided to go into Pichi Pichi Voice form just in case.

"Teal Pearl Voice!" I yelled.

I transformed and started walking in one direction. I realized that if I sang I started to glow and then I could see better.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI

Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" I started to sing.

Suddenly, something appeared out of the shadows. It was tall, had spiky hair and… _Oh my goodness… Gaito! _

"Why, hello Teal Princess." He said casually.

"What do you want, Gaito?" I asked him with anger in my voice.

"I want your pearl… and I will do anything to get it." He said.

"Oh, ya? Well let me see you try!" I yelled.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta…" I started singing.

Gaito fell to the floor. Then he muttered under his breath:

"I must get that pearl…"

I kept singing but then something hit me from behind. I fell to the ground and went unconscious.

**Later**

I awoke on the floor of the cave. Gaito was unconscious about six feet away. I got up slowly and found a small pool. I jumped in and figured out that it was a tunnel. It led out into the ocean. In the distance I saw a teal-ish coloured castle. I swam towards it very quickly, for I knew it was my home.

"Stop!" A voice called.

I looked around and saw no one. My necklace was glowing. I opened it and a hologram of Luchia was showing.

"Luchia?" I asked.

"Kami, please come back to the hotel! It's dangerous to be in the ocean alone." She explained to me.

"Luchia, I can't go back. My mother called. She said to come home…" I said.

"But, what about us? Your friends want you home." She said.

"I-I'm sorry." I said and closed the necklace.

I swam into the grand hall of my castle and looked around. It looked as if nothing had happened.

"Kara? Are you here?" I asked.

"Kami? Is that you?" My sister asked.

"Yes, where are Mom and Dad?" I asked.

"They… they're…. not here…" she said.

"When will they be back?"

"I don't know… but Kami… why are you here?"

I looked at her in shock.

"You told me to come home!" I said.

"No, I didn't." She said.

Just then Gaito burst through the doors.

"Not him again…" I muttered.

"Go away, Gaito!" Kara yelled at him.

"Harsh." He said.

"I thought I left you in that cave!" I exclaimed.

"I have ways." He said.

"Kami!" Luchia's voice echoed through the castle.

I saw Luchia, Hanon, and Rina swimming towards me.

"Great! I get four pearls today." Gaito said.

He pressed a button and a giant cage fell on all five of us. Even Kara.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 just in time for the New Years! Hope you like! By the way please feel free to review!! That would be great.**

**Kaito's POV**

…_What just happened?_ I asked as I stood outside Luchia's room. I shrugged, and then walked down the stairs. _I'll go do some surfing. That might clear my mind._

I got my surfboard and my wetsuit then ran to the beach. After ten minutes I got bored. Just as I was about to stop I saw Luchia, Hanon, and Rina running into the ocean. They glowed pink, green, and blue as they hit the water. I almost fell of my board when I saw the mermaid tails. _What the..? I think I'm seeing things!_

I got my scuba diving suit and jumped into the ocean to follow them. The mermaids twisted and turned and it took several hours but then a teal castle appeared. They swam towards it and entered a hall. In the castle there was a teal mermaid that looked like Kami and a guy that kind of looked like me… but with white-ish blue hair.

"Kami! Look out!" The pink mermaid called.

_Kami? Then… I wasn't seeing things…_

Then the white haired guy pressed a button and all the five mermaids were trapped.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He turned and looked at me. He pointed and a huge monster rushed at me. Last thing I knew I was unconscious.

**Kami's POV**

After the cage came down I heard someone yell.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a familiar voice called. _Kaito!_

Gaito turned at Kaito and then sent a _giant_ sea monster to attack him. The monster whipped its tail and hit Kaito in the head. He fell to the floor.

"Kaito!" Luchia and I screamed at the same time.

The monster picked him up and put him in the cage. Luchia and I swam to him.

"Kaito… Kaito wake up!" I said.

Luchia shook him.

"He's unconscious." Rina said.

"I knew that!" Luchia said defensively.

Suddenly the cage lifted and he floated to Gaito's castle.

"Let us go! What do you want with us?" Kara asked.

"I only want the pearls." Gaito calmly replied.

**Kaito's POV**

A crash woke me up. The cage had hit the floor of the castle.

"He's awake…" The green mermaid explained.

"Oh, that's good!" Kami said as she swam over to me.

"Kami…?" I asked.

She looked at me for a second and then smiled.

"Yes, Kaito?" Kami said.

"Where are we? And who are they?" I asked her.

She looked over to the other mermaids. They nodded.

"We are at Gaito's castle… and… the pink mermaid is Luchia, the green one is Rina, and the blue one is Hanon." She explained.

"...and that one?" I pointed to the light teal mermaid.

"That's Kara, my little sister." Kami said.

"Oh."

"Welcome to my castle!" Gaito said.

"I hate you so much right now!" Kami yelled. "First you ruin my home, then you send my away from my family, and then you capture my friends!"

"Eh, that's what I do." He replied.

"Jerk." Hanon agreed.

"Ok, who's first?" Gaito said ignoring Kami and Hanon's comments. "How about miss Hawaiian Sea."

A claw like thing reached in and picked up Kami. She screamed and struggled as she was getting put into a glass cage.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

Gaito ignored me and sprayed some stuff on Kami. She fell asleep and was placed in the glass cage.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Luchia yelled.

"Green Pearl Voice!" Rina yelled.

"Aquamarine Pearl…" Hanon started but then she got picked up and put into a cage after she was sprayed with the sleeping potion.

"Hanon!" Luchia yelled after she was transformed.

"That's it! _Oto tatezu ni iro __kaeteku_" Rina sang.

The cage broke and Kara and I escaped.

Luchia and Rina kept singing. The glass cages burst and Kami and Hanon fell out.

"Why does this always happen?!?" Gaito yelled and ran off to his room.

"You did it!" I yelled.

Luchia finished the song and then rushed over to Hanon. I went to Kami.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-I'm f-fine…" She said but then she passed out. I looked over to Hanon and she had passed out as well.

"Let's go home." I said

**Ok, so now Chapter 7 is done! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 8. And if you think that 'Luchia' is spelled wrong and the right one is 'Lucia' then I am sorry but 'Luchia' looks better and is the American spelling. WOW. Long sentence…**

**Kami's POV**

_Oh great. A new student!_ I thought as our teacher introduced the new student. His name was Ryo. He had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He glanced around the classroom and his sight landed on me. I blinked.

"Ryo, you may sit next to Kami. Kami, please raise your hand." Our teacher said as she smiled.

I rose my hand and Ryo sat next to me.

"Hello, I am Ryo." He said.

"Hey, I'm Kami." I replied.

**Later**

"I saw you looking at Ryo in class today. You like him don't you." Hanon said as she smiled.

"No, I don't! I just…" I shouted, but stopped when I saw people looking at me.

"Yes, you do." Hanon whispered and then walked away.

"Hanon, wait up!" I yelled.

I ran up to Hanon, who was just about to open the door to the Pearl.

"Tsk, tsk. How are you going to tell Kaito you like another guy?" Hanon said when I came up to her side.

"Hanon, just drop it already!" I yelled.

"Alright, I can take a hint!" Hanon replied.

She walked into the hotel and dropped her things on the floor.

"HANON, PICK THAT UP RIGHT NOW!" Nikora yelled at Hanon.

"Woah, what's up with Nikora today?" I asked.

"No idea." Hanon replied.

"I am tired of cleaning up after you! Just because you're a mermaid princess, doesn't mean I am your maid!" Nikora yelled.

"…" Hanon was speechless.

"We're sorry, Nikora. It won't happen again!" I said as I pulled Hanon up the stairs to her room.

Hanon ran into her room and closed the door after Luchia and I were inside.

"Well…" Hanon said. "Kami likes Ryo!"

I looked at her in pure hate.

Luchia looked shocked.

"I did NOT say that!" I shouted.

"BE QUIET!" Nikora yelled at us from downstairs.

We burst out laughing.

After five minutes of continuous laughing we stopped and got back to talking.

"Do you really like him?" Luchia asked.

"No! You know who I like…I mean…ummm…" I said. Luchia looked disappointed and sad.

"Awkward…"Hanon sang. She was obviously making it more awkward by saying that.

"I'm going to go for a walk…" I said and ran out of the room.

I ran to the beach and sat down watching the sun set.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Kaito's voice said from behind me. I turned around, startled.

"Oh, Kaito it's you." I said.

"What's wrong? Last time I saw you sitting down here was when you were depressed. And then I saw you turn into a mermaid…" He said.

"Oh, yes, about that…" I started.

"That's alright I won't tell anyone." He replied.

"Ok thanks."

"So, why are you here?" he asked again and sat down next to me.

"Hanon thinks I like the new guy and she keeps bugging me about it. I don't like him! I like someone else." I said.

"So, who do you like?" He asked.

_Oh god. What am I supposed to say? I can't tell him! "Awkward…"_Hanon's voice echoed in my head.

"It's a secret…" I started.

"Alright I'll wait. You have to tell me sometime." He replied.

He walked away and I sighed. I got up and went to walk around the boardwalk. Just as I was passing through an alley way Gaito appeared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME? DO YOU REALISE THAT I AM SICK OF YOU! THIS IS THE THIRD TIME IN TWO WEEKS!" I screamed at him. He looked at me shocked.

"Well, I don't think my ears will ever heal from that…" Gaito said calmly. Then he pushed me against the wall holding me by my hands.

"This time, you won't get away." He smiled.

I struggled, but he was too strong. Just as I was going to scream for help he put his hand over my mouth.

"No use in screaming."

I bit his hand and then screamed for help.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" He declared.

"No!" I screamed.

**Kaito's POV**

_I wonder who she likes… oh well. Oh wait a second… I have to go pick up my board from the shop on the board walk! I'll be late!_

I rushed down the beach and onto the boardwalk.

"Hey, Kaito, your board is here!" The shopkeeper said.

"Thanks." I gave him the money and took my board.

_I think I'll walk around the boardwalk for a while._

Then I heard:

"What do you want with me?!?" it sounded like Kami. Wait a second…

I rushed towards the scream and saw Raito - or whatever his name was – trying to push Kami into a round portal like thing.

"Stop that!" I yelled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Hero!" He laughed.

That made me mad. I ran towards him and he sidestepped sending me through the portal. He pushed Kami in as well and then closed it right after he said:

"That'll teach you two some manners."

**Kami's POV**

_This is all my fault. If I had gotten away and stopped Kaito and falling in, then he would be safe. Now we're both stuck in a strange room with no door... or windows for that matter._

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"So, how long do you think we'll be in here?" he asked.

"I have no idea." I said honestly.

I plopped down on the floor just as a huge television rose from the ground.

"Hello, and welcome to my…fun room!" Gaito's face appeared on the screen.

"…fun…room??" Kaito asked.

"I can make it rain, snow, thunder and lightning, tornados, you name it!" Gaito said happily. "If you can survive for eight hours you can leave."

"But… that means overnight with no food!" I yelled at the TV.

"Who said anything about no food?" Gaito said as a table rose from the ground the same way the TV did.

"Cheese and crackers?" I said with dismay

"Enjoy." He said than vanished.

I looked over to Kaito. He looked sort of frightened. I was terrified. I didn't have my anklet.

I took a cracker and bit it. Not that bad.

_BOOOOOM!_ Thunder shook the room. A flash of lightning followed and it started to rain. I took the plate of crackers and put it under the table so it would get wet.

"You're…glowing!" Kaito exclaimed.

_Oh, crap. He's right._

My body shone a brilliant shade of teal then I transformed in to a mermaid. I sat there on the ground and then my tail froze to the ground as the temperature dropped. It started to snow.

"Oh, that's just great!" I yelled.

Kaito came over and tried to get my tail unstuck. It was no use.

I opened my locket and tried to call Luchia. It started to ring.

"Hello?" Luchia asked.

"I'm in a little trouble… Gaito captured me and locked us in a weird room that has weather and stuff like that." I said.

"Us?" she asked.

"He got Kaito too…" I answered.

"Oh, that is it… We're coming, Kami!" She said and then hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kami's POV**

"Kami, are you alright?" was all I heard before I passed out. While I was passed out I had a dream. I was in the water in Hawaii, watching someone surf. I had no idea who it was back then, but now… _That...that's Kaito! _I yelled out but he couldn't hear.

Then a giant black hole opened out of the ground and swallowed me up. I was sliding down a dark tunnel in my mermaid form. The tunnel ended and I landed on the hard floor.

"Ouch." I muttered. Then I transformed to human form

I was in a small room with three doors. A note hung on the one in the middle.

_Pick the right door and you may go free,_

_But pick the wrong one and you belong to me._

_One will lead you to a room,_

_The others will lead you to your doom._

I stood there, thinking. I started towards the middle door, but turned to the one on the right.

I slowly opened it and it showed the throne room of Gaito's castle. I quickly closed it and opened the middle door. That one opened into the room with Kaito in it. I closed it and went through the only one left. I opened it and I saw Gaito standing there. He grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall. I struggled but his grip was very tight. So I started to sing.

"_Doki, Doki sasete ne itsudemo TOKIMEKI tai no_

_ iron na watashi misete ageru dakara_

_ Motto, Motto sunao ni afureru kono kimochi wo_

_ anata ni todoketai yo_

_ uke totte ne, my sweet hea_rt"

It had no effect.

"That doesn't work on me here, sweetheart." Gaito said with an evil grin.

I started to panic. I cried out but no one heard me.

"I thought I was in a dream." I said.

"It is a dream but also reality." Gaito replied. "I control it"

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" I shouted angrily.

"It doesn't have to make sense in this world." He said calmly.

I looked around. _Surely there must be some type of…Ah ha! A crow bar! Wait a second… why would there be a crow bar here? Oh well!_

I bolted towards the crow bar and gripped it tightly. I swung it at Gaito with all my might. It hit him square in the face.

"OW!" He cried out.

At that, I turned and sprinted towards an open door. Inside the door was a huge field of flowers. There were butterflies and birds flying around.

I gasped. There in the middle of the field was a giant castle. It was all green. I stared at the castle. Something was coming out… it was a person! …With wings? She was wearing a beautiful green dress and she had blonde hair trailing behind her. Her wings were a brilliant emerald green.

"Hello? Who are you?" I called.

"I am Hana, the green fairy of nature." She replied as she fluttered towards me.

"F-fairy…? You've got to be joking! There's no such thing as fairies!" I said with dismay.

"Says the mermaid," She replied sarcastically.

Then the field altered. It transformed into a small room with no windows or doors…_Wait a second! Not here again!_

I woke up to see that the room had transformed in a desert climate. Kaito was sitting on a bench. I was in human form.

"Oh good, you're up." Luchia's voice sounded.

I turned and saw everyone else on the ground looking bored.

"Uhhh… why are you guys here?" I asked.

"We got captured trying to save you!" Hanon yelled. She looked ticked.

"Oh." I replied.

Then a green gas filled the room. Everyone collapsed to the floor.

**Later**

_Why do I always pass out? This is not very good._ I opened my eyes and realized I was in one of the tube things. Everyone was in the tubes. Gaito was standing there holding a crown with all of our pearls on it. We lost.

**Ok, so that was a short chapter… hope you liked it! I'm hoping to finish the story by chapter 10…**


	10. Chapter 10, the final chapteror is it?

**OMG! My story is just starting to get good! I wish I could go on and on and on but a story has to end sometimes, right? Plus that would kinda sorta boring. Anyways here is Chapter 10! Hoping to finish the story in this chapter… Muwahaha, there might be some tears…**

**Kami's POV**

I stared at the crown holding our pearls. I just couldn't believe this was happening. I looked at Gaito's triumphant face as he laughed. I swear I must've started crying. I struggled to get out of the tube, but the chains on my hands restricted me. I felt like a caged animal that could never be set free. This was the second time I had been in a tubular cage.

I looked around at all the faces that were still asleep in the tubes. Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Noelle, Caren, Coco and poor little Seira. It was all my fault. I just had to fix this… but how? _Wait a second...where's Kaito? _I searched the room but no sight of him. I sighed.

I noticed a slight glimmer at the bottom of my cage. I looked down and saw a small pocket knife. _I thought that was in my pocket… I was using it to scrape gunk off my surfboard. How did that get there? Oh well I can use that!_ I swept the pocket knife up with my fin and brought it to my hand. Then, as hard as I could, I struck the glass. I made a large crack and water started to pour out of the cage.

Gaito looked my way so I pretended to sleep. I heard footsteps and I assumed he walked away. My eyes shot open and I struck the glass again in the same spot. More water. This time a piece of the glass chipped away and a huge crack appeared. The cage burst and I swam toward the others cages.

I pressed the button for each one as I passed. Only three of them wouldn't open. They required a pass code. Those were the cages of Luchia, Hanon and Rina. Now, I wasn't particularly fond of Rina, and Kaito liked Luchia so if I didn't save her then no more competition… but Hanon was my friend so I guess I had to do something.

I transformed into human form. I was wearing something different though. I was wearing a knee length dress that was teal and had midnight blue jewels on it. There were two pockets on the side.

"What happened…?" Coco's voice sounded.

I whipped around and put my finger to my mouth. But it was too late. Gaito came into the room and looked angry, too. Thinking quickly I swam towards him and stole one of the pearls off the crown. I looked at it and it was purple.

"Caren, here!" I called and I tossed the pearl to her.

"Purple Pearl Voice!" was the response. In a matter of seconds purple light filled the room and Caren started to sing.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta"_

Gaito flinched and another pearl dropped to the floor and rolled over to us. This one was orange. Seira ran over and picked it up.

"Orange Pearl Voice!" her tiny voice called. She joined in with Caren.

"_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi" _

Gaito was covering his ears now. I ran towards him and snatched yet another pearl. Noelle's pearl. I tossed it to her and she joined in as well.

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA"_

"You…aren't…getting…these...pearls!" Gaito sputtered and dashed out of the room.

"Let's go guys!" Noelle called.

The girls who had their pearls left and I was alone with Hanon, Luchia and Rina. Well, pretty much alone, since they weren't really awake.

I decided to go look for Kaito. I walked down the long corridors filled with pictures of Gaito. _Full of himself much?_ I walked on. I stopped in front of a large brown door that had burn marks and dents and looked pretty beaten up. I tried to open it but it was locked. A large green emerald shone like the sun. I showed a picture of a key. I figured I now had to find that key. Oh great.

I turned on my heels and opened a door that was halfway down the hall on the left. Inside was a bedroom that had roses all over it. In a glass case a golden key with rubies embedded in it shone brightly. I wondered if it was the key for the door. Across the room another key, this time silver with emeralds, floated in a glass case. I made my way over there and took the key. I also took the other just in case. I shoved them in my pocket and ran back to the dented door.

When I arrived at the door I put the silver key into the lock and turned it slowly. The door creaked open and inside was a staircase. I sighed and descended down the stairs. After around 150 steps I collapsed at the bottom. It was a deep dark dungeon filled with corpses of humans, mermaids, and other creatures. In the corner something moved. I picked up a stick off the ground and put it in front of me defenselessly. I slowly crept towards the corner and found Kaito.

"Kaito," I exclaimed and ran over. "Why are you in here?"

He shook his head and shrugged. I helped him up and we started the journey up the stairs. At the top, however, was Gaito standing there with his rose staff. He looked at me and then Kaito and then back to me.

"How did you ever get in here?" Gaito asked.

I held up the keys and he looked shocked.

"How the…?" he started, but I stole his staff and hit him with it. A pearl fell out of his pocket and I picked it up. It was teal.

"Well I think this is a great time to use my Pichi Pichi Voice." I said. "Teal Pearl Voice!"

I transformed, but this time it was different. My outfit was poofier then before and there were bows in my hair. More frills too! I transformed into super pitch! I smiled and started to sing.

"_Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasure_

_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta_

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru"_

Gaito escaped and I think I used _WAY_ too much energy because the world went black. _ MAN! I have to stop doing that..._ was all I thought before…I died.

**Luchia's POV**

I woke up in a glass tube. _What the heck… oh, ya._ I looked around and saw the others empty except for two. Hanon and Rina occupied them. _Where is Coco, Kami, Seira and the twins?_

Then I saw a glimpse of orange and yellow rush past. I banged on the glass to get their attention. Seira stopped and looked at me. She yelled something to Coco and ran towards me. Coco looked down and frowned at the key pad. She looked up and mouthed 'sorry', then ran after Karen and Noelle. Seira looked up at my distressed face and always said sorry and ran to the left hallway.

Suddenly a large teal light filled the left hallway. I heard Kami's voice powerfully singing and then I saw Gaito rush away from that direction. The singing stopped abruptly and I heard a thud on the floor. Kami must have used a lot of power because Gaito was sitting upon his throne trying to control his headache. I silently laughed at him.

**Seira's POV**

I was saddened to leave poor Luchia in that cage, but I had a strange feeling about Kami. I said sorry to Luchia and ran towards where I sensed Kami was. The long hallway was filled with teal light when I was halfway down the hall. Gaito ran straight past me and headed for the throne room. Singing stopped, and I heard something hit the floor. _Kami!_ I rushed to the end of the hall and saw Kami on the floor with Kaito trying to help. I slowly approached and looked at Kami. I knelt down and didn't hear breathing. _Oh my gosh! I think she's…_ I shook my head and turned to Kaito.

"She's not breathing…" I muttered.

Kaito's face was horror stricken. He looked down at Kami, and then back at me. Tears started to fill my eyes. Coco, Karen and Noelle came up from behind.

"What happened?" Coco asked.

"I think she transformed into super pitch and used too much power…" I said slowly.

"Oh my god." Karen stated.

"W-we m-might want to go g-get Luchia and t-the others," Noelle stuttered.

I nodded and wiped the tears away.

"St-stay with K-Kami… just in c-case," I said to Kaito. He nodded and with that we rushed towards the throne room.

**Kami's POV**

I was having a dream, I think. Aqua Regina was there and she told me that I couldn't leave yet. _Can't leave…what is she talking about? _

"You still have an important job to do, Kami. You are the only one, other than Luchia, Hanon and Rina, with enough power to defeat Gaito and free the others. You have another job, but that is yet to be explained. Now go, they are all worried." Aqua Regina said slowly and very carefully. Her voice was full of life.

I suddenly woke up. Kaito was surprised and fell backwards.

"K-Kami?!?" he exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"…what?" I asked. Then I realized that I was struggling to catch my breath. I got up and walked towards the throne room. I stumbled a couple times, but still made it.

Something shiny caught my eye and I looked down. There one my finger was a ring that Aqua Regina normally wears, and normally, the stone was white. But now it was teal and it was bursting with energy.

I walked over to Luchia's cage and touched the ring to the key pad. It instantly exploded and the cage opened. I did the same to Rina's and Hanon's.

"Alright girls, it's time to super transform." I said to the three.

They nodded and transformed.

Then, we all walked right in front of Gaito and sang.

"_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu_

_Subete no inochi yo_

_Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase! _

_Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni_

_Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide _

_Ai o nikumu mono yo..._

_Umi o kegasu mono yo..._

_Kidzuite._

_Onaji "ai" kara umareta no _

_Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete_

_Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta_

_Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni_

_Sasageru komoriuta_

_Haha naru ai no SHINFONII _

_SUKOORU ga ima nagisa o hashiri_

_Nemureru ibuki ni_

_Saisei no ame o furasu _

_Itsukushimu te ni mamorare nagara_

_Ikinuku chikara wa minagiru mono dakara _

_Kokoro tozasu mono yo.._

_Tomo o nikumu mono yo.._

_Itsuka wa onaji umi e to kaeru tame _

_Mezameteku PURAIDO o Feel Up! shinjite_

_Kokoro no kizuato o hakidashite ai ni modore!_

_Shinjitsu o suikonda sono kokoro wa_

_Nanatsu no oto to naru_

_Haha naru kaze no SHINFONII _

_Midori no kaze to aoi mizu no oto_

_Itsumademo mamoritai kara"_

With that song Gaito disappeared. To where? No one knows. We just hope he won't be back to bother us. Now we will be able to live our lives as mermaid princesses of our kingdoms.

**Later**

"Bye Kami! We'll miss you so much!" All of the princesses called.

Seira came up to me and hugged me, then she handed me a silver box. I opened it and saw a beautiful silver necklace with rainbow stones. I smiled and thanked her.

Next came the twins, they handed me a blue and purple box. Inside were two bracelets, one purple and one deep blue. I thanked them and gave them a big hug.

Luchia, Hanon and Rina handed me a big box with a golden tiara inside, it too had rainbow stones embedded in it.

"Thank you all for the gives… but why are you giving them to me?" I asked.

"Because it's July 19th, you silly!" Hanon said

I still didn't get it.

"Your birthday?" Luchia said.

"Oh, yeah!" I exclaimed. "Haha, blonde moment!"

Last but not least Kaito actually came up to me and gave me a ring. It had an orange stone in it and I hugged him to say my thanks. I saw Luchia turn red, indicating she was slightly mad, so I backed up and dove into the ocean wearing all the gifts. Ash was there for me to ride on. I waved goodbye and they all waved back. That was the last time I saw them… at least I thought it was…

**The End!**

**Well, did you like it? Hope you did!**


End file.
